Dangan Transformers
Dangan Transformers is an adventure, drama, romance and family anime that takes place in an alternate universe of Danganronpa with the Transformers. Plot Overview Characters Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime/Orion Pax - The Courageous Heroic Autobot Leader who transforms into a Red & Blue Long Nose Trailer Truck. His weapons of choice are an Ion Blast, a Path Blaster, two Energon Swords, an Energon Battle Axe, and two Energon Hooks. ***Rollar **Bumblebee - The young Autobot Recon Scout who transforms into a Yellow & Black Muscle Car. **Ironhide - A battle hardened veteran and Heavy Weapons Expert who is one of the toughest amongst the Autobots, and a close friend of Optimus Prime. Transforms into a Red & Black SUV. **Ratchet - The Autobot Chief Medical Officer who transforms into a Red & White Ambulance Truck. **Jazz - Optimus Prime's First Lieutenant and Head of Special Operations who transforms into a Silver Sports Car. **Bulkhead - The Autobot Heavy Munitions Expert who Serves as Comic Reilef & Transforms into a Green all-terrain vehicle. **Arcee - A female Autobot Valkyrie and Spy who transforms into a Pink Motorcycle. **Drift - An Autobot Samurai and Tactician who has a sense of honor & Transforms into a black, white & blue Sports Car that resembles a Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse and an Attack Helicopter. He was a former Decepticon called "Deadlock" & is an ally to Crosshairs & Windblade. He often says haikus in his dialouges. **Crosshairs - An Autobot Paratrooper who Transforms into a green Sports Car that resembles a Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray. **Jetfire - An Autobot Air Guardian and Scientist who transforms into a Red, Silver & White futuristic Fighter Jet. He was also a former Decepticon & speaks in an Australian accent. *Mirage *Trailbreaker *Skids *Mudflap *Wheelie *Brains *Seaspray *Tomahawk *Female Autobots **Elita-1 **Chromia **Firestar **Moonracer **Override *Wreck-Gar *Omega Supreme *Metroplex The Wreckers *Ultra Magnus *Springer *Wheeljack *Leadfoot *Roadbuster *Topspin *Rotorstorm *Warpath The Elite Guard *Sentinel Prime *Kup *Perceptor *Blurr *Blaster **Rewind **Eject **Steeljaw **Ramhorn *Cliffjumper *Scattershot *Prowl *Strongarm - An Elite Guard cadet who goes "by the book". She is close to Bumblebee and Prowl, and transforms into a Blue & White Police Truck. *Inferno *Breakaway *Stratosphere Team Hot Rod *Hot Rod / Rodimus Minor *Sideswipe - A reckless juvenille Autobot Warrior who transforms into a Red, Silver, White & Black Sports Car that resembles a Lamborghini. *Brawn *Hound *Windblade The Dinobots *Grimlock *Slug *Swoop *Snarl *Sludge The Aerialbots *Silverbolt *Air Raid *Firestrike *Quickshot *Skydive *Superion The Protectobots *Hot-Zone *Groove *Blades *First Aid *Streetsmart *Defensor Humans Main Cast *Makoto Naegi - A 14 year-old boy with ASD (Autism Spectrum Disorder). *Kyoko Kirigiri *Byakuya Togami *Hajime Hinata *Komaru Naegi *Aoi Asahina Additional Humans *Midtown High School **Toko Fukawa **Kiyotaka Ishimaru **Chiaki Nanami **Yasuhiro Hagakure **Mondo Owada **Leon Kuwata **Chihiro Fujisaki **Celestia Ludenberg **Hifumi Yamada **Sayaka Maizono **Sakura Ogami **Chisa Yukizome **Kyosuke Munakata Deceptions *Nemesis Crew **Megatron / D-16 / Galvatron - The Ruthless Decepticon leader and captain of the Nemesis. who has a longtime hatred of Optimus Prime & the Autobots. Transforms into a Cybertronian Jet & Cybertronian Tank. ***Igor **Starscream - The Second-in-Command of the Decepticons and captain of the Seeker Armada who long seeks to overthrow Megatron and assume leadership. He speaks in a Cockney Accent. Transforms into a Red & Silver Jet with Cybertronian Tatoos. **Soundwave - The Decepticons' Communications Expert & Megatron's most trusted Soldier. Transforms into a Dark Blue Cybertronian Boombox & Cybertronian Truck. ***Lazerbeak - Soundwave's loyal Deployer who transforms into a Mechanical Condor & has an Ability to Speak like his Live action Counterpart. ***Rumble - Soundwave's Deployer who is Red. ***Frenzy - Soundwave's Deployer who is Blue. ***Ravage - Soundwave's Deployer who transforms into a Mechanical Jaguar & speaks in a accent that is a Cross between German & Russian. ***Ratbat - Soundwave's Deployer who transforms into a Mechanical Bat, & a expert of Stealth & Espionage. **Skywarp / Cyclonus **Thundercracker / Scourge **Slipstream **Blackout / Grindor - A Massive Decepticon who has been described as the "hound" of Megatron & is known for causing Power Outages in a 100 yard raidius. In better days he was always to be found looming powerful and silent behind his leader's right shoulder. Transforms into a MH-53 Pave Low Heilcopter & Speaks in Low-Pitch Spanish Accent. ***Scorponok - Blackout's Deployer who transforms into a mechanical Scorpion. **Barricade - The Decepticon Scout who has a history with Bumblebee. Transforms into a Black & White Police Car. **Buzzsaw - Barricade's Deployer who comes out of his Chest who transforms into a Mechanical Bat. **Knock Out - The Decepticon Medical Officer who is vain and likes his paint job "flawless". Transformers into a Red, Yellow and Silver Sports Car. **Blitzwing **Bonecrusher - Known as the Claw of Megatron, Bonecrusher is the most dangerous Decepticon ever known to work with his master. Transforms into a Buffalo mine-clearing vehicle similar to the 2007 version & Speaks with a voice that's based after the Heavy from Team Fortress 2. **Tankor - The muscle and Commando of the Decepticons who has a long history with Bulkhead. Transforms into a Dark Purple, Black & Silver Heavily Armed Military Truck. *Shockwave **Driller *Sideways *Crankcase **Crowabar **Hatchet *Skyquake *Shatter *Dropkick *The Dreads **Dreadwing **Run-amuck **Run About **Reverb **Run-over *Ransack **Crumplezone *Wreckage - A Decepticon Tactician who is deliberate and methodical in his attacks as he enjoys watching his foes squirm in agony as his twin swords cut deep below their armor. Circuits popping and vital processors sizzling to uselessness are the music he longs to make, and none of the Decepticons can argue with his taste for making Autobots suffer. Transforms into a Green and Black Battle Tank. *Space Case *Astrotrain *Seekers **Ramjet **Dirge **Thrust **Jetstorm **Red Wing *Lockdown *Thunderwing *Trpyticon The Insecticons *Sharpshot / Sweeps 1 *Kickback / Sweeps 2 *Hardshell / Sweeps 3 *Blackarachnia *Chop Shop The Constructicons *Scrapper *Mixmaster *Long Haul *Rampage *High Tower *Demolisher *Devastator The Combaticons *Onslaught *Brawl *Swindle *Vortex *Blast Off *Bruticus The Stunticons *Motormaster *Drag Strip *Dead End *Wildrider *Breakdown *Menasor Predacons *Predaking *Darksteel *Skylynx *Skystalker *Grimwing Other Villains *M.E.C.H. **Silas *Nemesis Prime Other Transformers The Transformer Deities *Primus *Unicron *The Quintessons The Past Primes *Alpha Trion *Prima *Animus Prime *Micros Prime *Solus Prime *Amalgamous Prime *Alchemist Prime *Megatronus Prime / The Fallen *Vector Prime *The Liege Maximo *Nexus Prime Dynasty of Primes *Primon The Alpha Prime *Prime Nova *Beta Prime *Gamma Prime *Guardian Prime *Zeta Prime *Nova Prime Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Voice Cast Major Cast *Alexis Tipton - Komaru Naegi *Bryce Papenbrook - Makoto Naegi *Bumper Robinson - Blitzwing *Caitlin Glass - Kyoko Kirigiri *Charlie Adler - Lazerbeak *Chris Jai Alex - Drift *Daran Norris - Knock Out *Ernie Hudson - Agent Fowler *Felecia Angelle - Aoi Asahina *Frank Welker - Megatron / Megatronus, Ravage, Soundwave, Galvatron *Fred Tatasciore - Ratchet, Kup, Omega Surpeme, Skyquake, Trypticon *Grey Griffin - Slipstream *Graham McTavish - Thundercracker *Jamie Marchi - Junko Enoshima, Mukuro Ikusaba *JB Blanc - Blackout, Leadfoot *John DiMaggio - Bonecrusher, Crosshairs, Ratbat, Primus *Johnny Yong Bosch - Hajime Hinata *Josh Grelle - Byakuya Togami *Keith Silverstein - Frenzy, Rumble, Blast-Off *Keith Szarabajka - Ironhide *Kevin Michael Richardson - Bulkhead, Rampage *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime *Richard Epcar - Skywarp *Steven Blum - Barricade, Starscream, Darksteel, Sharpshot, Swindle *Sumalee Montano - Arcee *Travis Willingham - Tankor, Onslaught, Slug *Troy Baker - Jazz, Jetfire, Kickback *Will Friedle - Bumblebee Additional Cast *Amanda C. Miller - Toko Fukawa *Angela Bassett - Shatter *Austin Tindle - Kiyotaka Ishimaru *Brian Bloom - Hound *Christine Marie Cabanos - Chiaki Nanami *Christopher Bevins - Yasuhiro Hagakure *Christopher R. Sabat - Mondo Owada *Clancy Brown - Sentinel Prime *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Chisa Yukizome *Constance Zimmer - Strongarm *Corey Burton - Predaking *Darren Criss - Sideswipe *Dave Boat - Vortex *David Sobolov - Shockwave *Dylan O'Brien - Bumblebee (Flashbacks) *Erica Lindbeck - Windblade *Gregg Berger - Grimlock *James Arnold Taylor - The Fallen *James Horan - Wheeljack *Jeff Bennett - Drag Strip, Prowl, Skydive, Superion *Jim Ward - Perceptor *Josh Keaton - Rodimus Minor *Justin Cook - Leon Kuwata *Justin Theroux - Dropkick *Kara Edwards - Chihiro Fujisaki *Kyle Hebert - Orion Pax *Lindsay Seidel - Celestia Ludenberg *Lucien Dodge - Hifumi Yamada *Mark Allen Stewart - Swoop *Mark Hamill - Sludge *Max Mittelman - Blurr *Michael Ironside - Ultra Magnus *Monica Rial - Sayaka Maizono *Nolan North - Brawl, Bruticus, Cliffjumper, Roadbuster, Skylynx *Patrick Seitz - Silverbolt *Rachel Robinson - Sakura Ogami *Ricco Fajardo - Kyosuke Munakata *Sam Riegel - Snarl *Scott Whyte - Hardshell Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers Category:Bige1218's Ideas